Our poor hearts
by Rossy98
Summary: unos poemas cortos que espero poder transformarlos en una historia con un final feliz.
1. Chapter 1

_**Desde el primer momento sabia que no te tenia, pero quise creer en esa mentira**_

_**No le encontraba sentido el que quisieras estar conmigo**_

Lo nuestro no termino bien, y es porque cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia se notaba como tus ojos estaban vacíos y como tus palabras no tenían sentimiento, pero igual acepte. ¿Por que lo hice? Tal vez porque una parte de mi creía que eso cambiaría o tan solo quería estar a tu lado e imaginar por un segundo que sentías lo mismo que yo.

**_Cada vez que intento adivinar lo que me va a pasar termina mal _**

**_Siempre soy de apostar a la negatividad y no suelo fallar _**

Claro que siempre supe que nunca iba a poder ocupar el lugar de ella, supongo que esa es la razón por la que me escogiste, para olvidar. Soy muy diferente a ella, seguro que pensaste que eso seria suficiente, que el cariño que yo no podía disimular, aun cuando estabas con ella, iba a servir. Los dos nos equivocamos.

**_No tienes porque fingir ya te descubrí las cosas solo son así_**

**_Hay que terminar no se puede luchar contra la realidad _**

Si bien no dijiste nada sobre ello para mi era obvio. Incluso supe que te pusiste como loco cuando te llego mi mensaje de que estaba terminado contigo, ya que no tenia el valor suficiente para decirte lo a la cara. Mis amigas intentan convencerme de que fue por mi y no por tu orgullo herido, pero me es difícil creerlo.

**_No vale la pena llorar si no va a ser de verdad ahí tienes tu libertad_**

**_No quiero creer que fue un juego pero eso es lo que veo _**

Es increíble lo mucho que esto me afecta y eso que solo paso un día. Un día desde que terminamos y no te he vuelto a ver a pesar de tu insistencia. ¿Para que vernos? Si seguimos así lo mas posible es que terminemos mas heridos de lo que estamos ahora o al menos yo.

**_Fue un error pensar que los dos podríamos tener una historia de amor_**

**_Es difícil ver el tiempo pasar para darme cuenta de que aquí ya no estas _**

Ojala pudieras quererme Butch.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Es la felicidad o solo es una ilusión mi imaginación **_

_**Que mal que lo arruine contigo estaba mejor ahora todo se perdió **_

Debo admitir que solo empece a salir con Kaoru Matsubara para olvidarme de su amiga, Momoko. Me corto tan repentinamente que no supe como tomarlo y no pensé en lo que hacia. Y tampoco pensé como iba a estar ella si esto no funcionaba. Yo sabia que ella gustaba de mi y no solo porque era obvio, sino que Momoko me lo confirmo. No se como podían ser amigas gustando del mismo chico. Esa es una de las cosas que admiro de Kaoru, su fortaleza, al igual que su bondad. Y si antes se sentía mal al vernos salir, creo que termine de romper su corazón con la estupidez que hice.

**_Yo solía ir por mas pero ya no me puedo ir algo me impide seguir _**

**_Estoy muy mal sigo escuchando tu voz en mi corazón _**

No debí pedirle que fuera mi novia, no en ese momento. Empezar como amigos y luego ir mas allá, eso es lo que tenia que hacer. Porque en los días en que fuimos novios fueron muy felices para mi, lo malo es que no me di cuenta hasta ahora. Tampoco me di cuenta de que la destrozaba al no mostrar mis sentimientos, que ni siquiera sabia que tenia. Soy un tonto y ya no puedo hacer nada. Por mas que insisto no me quiere ver, y la verdad ni yo mismo quiero hacerlo. Cada vez que me veo en el espejo no puedo evitar sentir odio. Cuando me voy a dormir aparece su cara llena de lagrimas que yo provoque y eso me causa un intenso dolor.

_**No hay alegría la música suena y solo siento tristeza **_

_**Seguir adelante y nunca parar es difícil de lograr **_

Kaoru logro que me olvidara de lo otro, que volviera esa felicidad que había perdido. Ahora no hay nadie que lo haga y nunca lo va a ver porque puedo decir con seguridad que ella es la única para mi. Ojala pudieras escucharme así sabrias que lo digo en serio, que no es una mentira. ¿Por que te mentiría? si de verdad no sintiera nada por ti no me importaría volver, simplemente buscaría otra chica. Se que suena insensible, pero es la verdad.

**_Tengo miedo no puedo hablar aunque me quiera disculpar _**

_**Se que no me aceptaras no es la primera vez por demasiado tiempo te lastime **_

Lograste lo que nadie mas pudo, hiciste que dejara de pensar solo en mi. Con tu forma de ser, tan parecida a la mia y a la vez distinta, pude darme cuenta de existe algo mas que solo yo. Me mostraste un nuevo mundo y es tarde para que vuelva a ser el de antes. No quiero ser como antes, gracias a ti soy mejor. Lo malo es que tal ves nunca lo sepas porque soy un cobarde y a pesar de que ahora te este rogando para que me abras la puerta, mañana posiblemente no pueda dirigirte la palabra.

**_Me arrepiento pero es tarde porque tu ya te alejaste_**

**_debí comportarme solo quiero retroceder pero tu no quieres volver _**

Soy muy egoísta, ya que sabiendo lo magnifica que es yo quiero retenerla a mi lado, aun cuando no la merezco. Me gustaría que las cosas no fueran así, quisiera poder ser la persona que mereces, pero es imposible. No voy a poder estar a tu altura, eres demasiado especial, aunque no te des cuenta. Otra de las cosas que me gustan de ti, y la verdad no encuentro algo que no adore de ti. Hasta tus imperfecciones son simplemente perfectas.

**_Rimas tontas que no sirven de nada de tus oídos escapan _**

¿Esta mal pedir otra oportunidad?


	3. Chapter 3

**_En mi oscura obsesión puedo ver que el es para vos_**

**_En mi loca obsesión se que tenes un lugar en su corazón _**

Muchos me preguntaron porque rompí con Butch si eramos tan felices, pues es simple. Me estaba obsesionando demasiado con el al punto de volverme loca, no podía seguir así. Y si se lo que piensan, que a veces cuando uno ama a otro esta un poco obsesionado con esa persona, pero esto era diferente. Yo no sentía nada por el, pero al mismo no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, por lo que corte antes de que llegara demasiado lejos.

_**En el futuro que veo hoy están juntos los dos**_

_**Así todo es mejor no te preocupes lo mio no era amor **_

La otra razón era Kaoru, era injusto que yo estuviera con el sin sentir nada y ella que estaba muerta de amor no pudiera ser su que decidí que lo mejor era terminar con esta farsa antes de que los tres saliéramos lastimados, aunque supongo que no sirvió de nada.

**_El tiempo que pasara todo lo va a borrar_**

**_Va a ser fácil de olvidar al ver tu felicidad _**

Me desespera no poder hacer nada por ellos, por eso es que hoy voy a ir a hablar con Kaoru y me va a tener que escuchar quiera o pueden seguir así, solo se hacen daño. Lo que mas me molesta es que el no se diera cuenta antes de que no me amaba y que tuvo que pasar esto para enterarse de lo que siente en realidad. Que complicado es el amor o los chicos, no lo se.

**_Si buscas una razón mas con gusto te la puedo dar_**

**_No puedes ignorar lo que ven los demás _**

también ella es complicada, un problema mas, como si hiciera falta otro. Espero que se arreglen ya que hacen una muy linda pareja. No deje de repetirse lo, y no solo para levantar su animo sino porque es verdad. Tienen que verlos solo por 5 segundos para darse cuenta de que son la pareja perfecta, nadie lo puede discutir.

**_No es una ilusión ni mi imaginación_**

**_Date cuenta de que esta loco por vos _**

Ya sabia que iba a ser difícil convencerla, pero creo que al menos la deje con la duda. Solo espero que Butch no se eche para atrás justo en este momento, porque no se lo voy a perdonar.

_**Dejarlo escapar no es una opción **_

_**Apurate ya que el no sabe lo que se yo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Aunque lo quieras intentar no se puede evitar_**

**_No se puede detener el amor que llena nuestro corazón_**

Esa Momoko, de verdad que es muy insistente y hasta cierto punto fastidiosa. Lo se, no debería hablar así de alguien que quiere ayudarme, pero no es como si no se lo agradeciera. La verdad la conversación que tuve con ella me hizo pensar y ahora estoy confundida. ¿Puede ser que Butch me quiera? A pesar de lo soñadora que es mi amiga, siempre dice la verdad por mas dura que sea, y no anda inventando cosas que no pasan. Eso es , mis queridos amigos, lo que hace que este caminando sin rumbo intentando aclarar mi cabeza.

_**El dolor no existe cuando estamos los dos**_

_**Desaparece todo solo importamos nosotros**_

Acabo de salir para ir hacia la casa de Kaoru y espero que esta vez si me quiera hablar, o mas bien escuchar. Tengo mucho que decirle, cosas que tiene que saber si o si. Esta vez tengo un buen presentimiento y espero que todo termine bien, sino no se como haré para seguir viviendo sin ella. Puede sonar exagerado, pero es lo que me hace el amor.

**_No se cuanto podre callar mis sentimientos no van a parar_**

**_Esto se siente bien pero va a ser mejor cuando tu estes _**

Escucho mi nombre y al levantar mi mirada veo que es el. Viene hacia a mi, se le nota desesperado, yo simplemente lo me voy a ir, tengo que escuchar por mi misma si de verdad le importo.

_**No voy a correr no te quiero perder**_

_**No me voy a alejar te voy a alcanzar **_

Por fin puedo volver verla y lo único que quiero hacer es abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca. Pero no lo puedo hacer, primero tiene que saber lo que siento. Ahora que la veo mas de cerca noto lo mal que lo paso, aunque no estoy seguro de si se ve peor que yo. Solo quiero que vuelva a sonreír.

**_Te lo prometo siempre juntos estaremos_**

**_Atrevete a sentir déjalo fluir_**

Vaya, Butch no esta mejor que yo, y eso que el se preocupa mucho de su imagen. ¿Sera por mi? Y justo cuando me hago esa pregunta el me la responde diciéndome lo que siempre quise oír. Lo que tanto soñé por fin se hizo realidad, el me ama. ¡ME AMA! ¡ES INCREIBLE! Me siento tan feliz que estoy llorando, ojala el idiota no lo mal interprete.

**_Dame un beso para que se vallan mis miedos_**

**_Nada mas pido eres todo lo que necesito _**

Por un momento me preocupe, ya que estaba llorando, pero al ver su sonrisa se que es de felicidad. Por suerte ya todo termino y ahora que volvimos a ser novios, de verdad, lo mejor para terminar con esta historia es con un dulce beso, que esta lleno de todos nuestros sentimientos y promesas. Las promesas para el futuro, nuestro futuro.

**_A veces hay que sufrir para tener un final feliz_**

**_El que se arriesga sabe que vale la pena_**


End file.
